The Prodigal Son
by words-with-dragons
Summary: "You have no right to speak to him that way!" Kai snaps, stepping in front of Yung. "Who do you think you are, anyway?" The boy's face twists into something painful and ugly. "I'M HIS SON!" / and the world shatters and is pieced back together again; pre-Anchor, AUception [for boasamishipper]


The Prodigal Son

* * *

 _for boasamishipper_

* * *

Kai isn't sure when he started thinking of Yung as a father.

Granted, he isn't entirely sure that that's what Yung is anyway, because he's never had a father―or at least, not a good one. What little he remembers of his father is someone who is more monster than man, clinging to the shadows with the slash of a silver knife. But he thinks that a real father, a _good_ father, is someone like Yung. Patient, kind, helpful. Picks him up, both literally and figuratively. Makes him feel safe. Makes him feel loved.

Before Yung, nobody had done that before. He supposes it was uncharted water for both of them, but after five years, after five years of sailing and talking and laughing, things are much easier. At fourteen, he's finally starting to feel like the world isn't going to cave in at his feet, anyway. He has Something Permanent, a home to stay in, and he doesn't feel like running.

Uncharted territory is an understatement, then.

Still, Kai feels at peace, even if he's lounging in the rope ladder in a position that's probably not entirely safe, propped up on the crook of his elbows. His feet have strong footholds though, and he's not going to fall, not that he's afraid of heights to begin with. He can see his crew milling around as they prepare to dock at the most recent port, in the southern, seedy part of Republic City, and if staying up here can help him avoid his chores for a little while longer, he'll gladly take it.

"Kai, get down from there!" Yung calls, his brow pinched in worry.

Kai just grins at him. "Nah, I'm good here."

Yung looks like he's trying not to smile. "C'mon, d'you want Zaheer to start ranting about how you're a hooligan?"

Kai's had enough of those lectures to last a lifetime, thank you very much, so heaving a sigh, he reluctantly climbs down the ropes. "Ugh, fine. You know, most teenagers get to sleep in on the weekends." Rich teenagers, at least. Probably. He's never known a regular life the way most kids do. He's never been most kids either, never even set foot in a school.

"Most teenagers don't live on a pirate ship, kiddo," Yung reminds him and ruffles his hair; he swats the first mate's hand away. "And all you have to do is doublecheck Tyyo's knots, anyway, with the sails." The twinkle in Yung's eyes fades. "Zaheer wants you to practice your sword fighting after."

Kai drops a hand onto the hilt of his sword. He's been training and sparring more and more lately, and as much as it's good and important, and something he actually takes pride in, it's getting to be a little much. Not that he'll admit it outloud of course. He already knows he's pushing his luck with Zaheer as it is often enough. This is one time he really should keep his mouth shut.

If his fatigue shows on his face, Yung doesn't let him know.

"Alright," he says cheerfully. "I'll work up an appetite."

As a growing teenage boy, third helpings of Daw's delicious cooking is the norm. That, and he'll never quite get over eating three square meals a day, every day, and getting to eat as much as he wants.

He checks Tyyo's knots and makes sure they're impeccably tied, before ambling over to the railing and looking at the water churn against the hull of the ship. He feels gruff fingers pick at the back of his collar and lift him up like a kitten, and does all he can not to pout as he's jerked away from the railing.

"Captain," he tries not to whine. Can't he relax for just a minute?

Zaheer sets him down. "Practice, boy. Sharpen your skills, and then your sword, and then you can have some peace."

Kai grumbles under his breath, but pulls out his sword anyway, walking pointedly over to one of the dummies and raising his eyebrows at Zaheer. "See? _Practicing._ "

Zaheer nearly smiles. "For at least an hour. Two, if you're sloppy."

Kai neatly slashes off one of the dummy's arms, not caring Imaru will have to stitch it back on (the man's been teaching how to sew, anyway). "Does that look sloppy to you?"

"Hold your tongue, boy," says Zaheer. "And lift your elbows more, tuck them in tighter. Don't wanna expose your sides. And always look where you're aiming. Showing off won't get you anything but bad luck."

And with that, he goes to consult with Otaku, leaving Kai to curse under his breath, even as he follows instructions. Zaheer's right, of course―he's nearly always right. Except when it comes to how he divides his money, but Kai's gone on so many rants when he's alone with Yung, or Otaku, or Lefty, he doesn't think he has anymore breath to spare on the matter. Yet, anyway.

But that's a battle for another day, and Kai tucks in his elbows and slashes at the dummy until the Waterbender glides into the harbour an hour later.

Panting, sweat dripping down his neck, Zaheer gives a nod of small approval, and Kai stows away his sword, and sneaks a beer from Otaku's table, overflowing with maps and other documents. The navigator won't miss it, and Yung's been relaxing about keeping him away from alcohol as of late. Something about teenagers and growing up. (And he'll never drink too much again after vomiting all over the deck once.) Either way, the beer is cold and refreshing.

Tong Gong is a smaller town that depends mostly on external exports, so they always did well here with trading. With some extra pocket money, Kai had snuck out with Zedd once to a gambling ring and quadrupled its worth, and they hadn't even gotten beaten up for it. Yung had been furious when he'd found out, but Lefty had high-fived him behind the first mate's back, and he and Zedd had been allowed to keep the money.

Tong Gong also has good restaurants and no orphanages and bookstore full of things Kai doesn't know how to read, but Otaku will be read them to him anyway, so he likes it well enough.

Kai bounces on the heels of his feet, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He's grown two inches in the past month and it's a tad small in the sleeves. Maybe he can convince Imaru to sew him a new one, or at least adjust it, later.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Yung asks, stopping by his side.

"Nowhere in particular." He's definitely not going to say there's a pretty girl who had flirted with him last time he was here, two months ago, and he wouldn't mind 'accidentally' running into her again. Especially not after he's gotten a little taller. He watches the crew pulls into the harbour and is tied along the deck with thick ropes and thicker knots, and then as Imaru and Appa heft up the ramp and set it down. He goes to take a step forward when Yung grabs the back of his collar, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast kiddo."

He tries not to pout, or whine. " _Yung_ ―"

"I have something I wanna show you. I think you'll like it. Tong Gong isn't too far away from where I grew up."

Kai perks up in interest. "Gaoling, right?"

Yung grins. "Yup. But most of my old man's crew was from here, so we stopped here often when I was boy. C'mon, once our trading's done we should be able to head over. Trust me."

And if there's one thing Kai knows how to do, it's trusting Yung. If anything, his excitement doubles, eager to see whatever Yung could have in store.

Yung takes him to a tiny court of a street, a secluded place off the town square with glowing lanterns surrounding a fountain, making the water shine. It's a beautiful sight, and he and Yung sit by the fountain and share candy until it's time to head back to the ship for a late afternoon lunch, the pretty girl forgotten.

There's plenty of activity on their walk home, people carrying cargo or waving goods in the air, hoping to make a good sale of some sort. Kai buys some moon-peaches from one vendor and munches on it as he and Yung stroll back to the Waterbender and onto the ship. Ryu's already been set to work with mopping, muttering under his breath. Most of the crew has gathered, lounging around. It's such a nice day―the first in a while―the dining room table has been brought up to the deck, for an outside meal today so they can enjoy the nice weather.

Zaheer must be in a good mood, Kai notes.

They're settling down for another meal of Daw's delicious cooking, and Kai finishes Ryu's unattended beer as they all trade stories of their mornings. Lefty had gone dancing at a club, Imaru and Appa stocking up on all the best gossip magazines, the latter also sending a letter to his sister and nephew at one of the messenger bird posts. Otaku, as always, spent all his time in the library or bookstores. Ryu traded some drugs for a fine penny that had gotten him a fresh shirt and pants, crisp and clean, and Kai eyes them enviously.

The plates are licked clean, and then carried down below for washing, and the men are coming back up to take the table and chairs when a boy walks up the ramp and onto the ship.

Pale, slightly chubby, with light brown hair. Soft eyes. A teenager, maybe a year or two older than him. Kai's never seen him before. Still, he looks oddly familiar. Maybe he just has one of those faces?

Zaheer strides over to the stranger, scarred hand on his hip. "What're you doing here, boy?" he demands.

The boy swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. The Captain is nothing if not intimidating. "I'm here to speak with someone. Is there a Yung Tashi here?"

Zaheer throws Yung a glare, and Kai stiffens. "I'll let you deal with this problem, then," the captain barks.

Yung takes a few steps towards the boy, watching cautiously. "That would be me. What can I help you with?"

The boy stares at him. "You don't know who I am?" he says quietly, practically hissing.

Yung raises his brows. "Um...I'm sorry. Should I?"

"Of course not," the boy mutters under his breath, and then his voice pitches high in volume. "Why should you? You obviously don't care―you're nothing more than a fat, lazy man who doesn't give a damn about anyone but yourself―"

"You have no right to speak to him that way!" Kai snaps, stepping in front of Yung, even when the first mate tugs on his sleeve to stop him. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

The boy's face twists into something painful and ugly. "I'M HIS SON!"

Silence, and then there's a million things running through Kai's mind: _who how why he's a liar he's a liar he's a dirty rotten liar_ ―and he looks to Yung, because Yung always has the answers, but now the first mate looks beyond shocked, and then his face melts into one of stunned confusion; Kai can practically see the gears turning behind his eyes, void of their usual twinkling fondness.

"You're..." Yung's brow furrows as his eyes turn thoughtful. "M-Meila's?"

The boy jerks his head forward in a nod. "So you do know her name."

Yung pales, and Kai lets out a strangled noise in the back of his throat. What is happening? How is this possible―how did it happen? (He knows how, of course, he lives on a ship with Lefty for crying out loud, but still.) Yung has a son. A real living, blood and flesh son, that's half of him. A son that's pissed off, but a son nonetheless.

It feels a lot like drowning.

Yung seems conscious of everyone's eyes on him as he swallows hard. "She never told me about a baby. It was once, we were young. I left the town the next morning, I-I never knew―" He starts fidgeting, that's how Kai knows how badly this is getting to him. "Where―how is she now?"

"She's dead," he boy snaps. "Frost Fever took her last winter. So I thought I'd find the man who abandoned both of us, as you're the only family I have left now." He sneers when he says family, as if Yung is anything but, and Kai just wants him to go away, because how dare he speak this way to Yung, how dare he blame him for something that isn't his fault, how dare he come and ruin everything for a man who deserves everything―

Kai shoots a glare at the rest of the crew, and Ryu announces in a bored voice as they hastily avert their eyes, "We should get the table below decks," and the men follow. Zaheer and Lefty remain on deck, Lefty by Yung's side looking calm and confused all at once, and Zaheer, stoic as ever, up by the steering wheel, looking down with mild interest.

"I never knew she had gotten pregnant," says Yung slowly. "Your mother never told me. I never saw her again, no letters or anything. I didn't know."

"You _left_ us!" the boy snarls.

Kai's fingers curl into fists. "Shut. Up."

The boy throws him a ludicrous look. "And who the hell are you?"

"Kai. I'm Yung's―" His voice falters, because he's not Yung's son, no matter how easy it is to pretend sometimes. Yung's his guardian, in a way? Definitely his friend. But none of that seems good enough to encompass everything Yung means to him, everything that Yung has done for him. Nothing ever will be, probably.

The boy almost smirks. "What, exactly? That's what I thought. Now leave, this is none of your business."

Kai takes a step forward and raises a fist. "Listen here you little rat, you have no right to shout at him like this, he didn't know about you, and frankly I don't know why he'd ever want you anyway―"

The boy takes a step forward. "Oh really?"

Lefty's between them in a flash before Kai can throw the first punch, and picks up both boys by the scruff of their shirts, lifting them off their feet and away from each other. The boy struggles indignantly, but Kai just crosses his arms tiredly over his chest.

"Now listen you two," says Lefty gruffly, firmly. "Let's just take a moment to calm down and get to the bottom of this. As far as it seems, you kid, are Yung's son, but he didn't know about you, and couldn't help that. So maybe take a moment to think about that before blaming him for things he can't control. And Kai," Lefty's voice grows gentle, "get your temper in check. We all know you can kick just about anybody's ass."

Lefty slowly sets them back down, and Kai looks to the sea, turning his head because he doesn't want to look at Yung for once, and he certainly doesn't want to look at Yung's stupid son.

The boy scowls. "Fine."

Lefty heaves a sigh of relief. "What's your name anyhow, kid?"

"Maru Tenka," the teen answers.

At least Kai knows what name to spit curses at the gods to.

"Alright, Maru," Lefty tests the name out on his tongue. "Why don't you come below decks? We got some leftover food from lunch if you're hungry."

Maru's bottom lip trembles as he looks at Yung, their eyes meeting for the first time, and then smooths over his features, his eyes slightly less angry. "Sure. Thanks."

Maru follows Lefty below decks, and Yung hovers in the doorway―looking eternally grateful for his friend―leaving him and Kai alone for a moment. His green eyes are burning.

"Kid―" Yung starts.

Kid. Not son. Kai pushes past him. "Forget it, Yung. I'm alright."

He's never been worse.

* * *

No one's really sure about what to do, and chores are a welcome distraction. As the crew mops and cleans and hangs up laundry, or washes and dries dishes, Kai hacks away at the training dummies with a renewed vigour, slashing with a vicious accuracy until one is nothing more than overflowing stuffing and pieces of fabric connected by thin threads. Anything to get his emotions out.

He just wants to run, off the ship, into town, and keep running. But the only thing that will hurt more than staying is leaving, and it isn't like Yung is his entire world―a very large part of it―but the rest of the crew is his family too.

It doesn't make it hurt any less when Yung insists that Maru has to stay. Zaheer roars against it, and for a horrible moment Kai lets himself hope that Yung will back down, that Maru will leave and never be seen again. That'd be nice. But he recognizes the steely glint in Yung's eyes, the spring of his backbone as he holds his ground, calmly stating that _Maru is as old as most pirates when they join,_ and _Can help with the labour._

The final nail in the coffin is when Yung says, "He can handle Kai's chores and then Kai can focus more on swordfighting, just like you want, Captain."

Kai clenches his jaw. He knows that Yung knows much pressure Zaheer's been putting on him lately, especially with swordfighting. He doesn't know what the point to it is, exactly―he's better than anyone on the ship, except maybe the Captain? Isn't that enough? Why make him work harder? Hasn't he already earned his keep?

Zaheer unfurls his fingers over his sword hilt, flexing them. Scars cross over his knuckles. "Fine. The boy can stay, so long as he behaves and pulls his weight." He wags his finger at Yung. "You better not be making this a habit, Yung. We're a pirate ship, not an orphanage."

A tightness forms in Kai's chest. Lefty steers him out of the dining hall and back onto the deck. "Zaheer's just blunt, kiddo. Doesn't mean anything by it."

Kai shrugs him off. "Of course he does." He glances back at the door below decks, knowing that Yung will be leading Maru to the main sleeping quarters now, showing him around. The tightness grows heavier. "Do you really think Yung wants Maru to stay?"

Lefty stops and thinks. "I think he wants to help him. He's just a kid, after all. Only 16."

"At least he knows when his birthday is," Kai grumbles.

Lefty sighs, and then smiles gently. "I think Daw made some cookies. Bet Tyyo would help you swipe 'em."

Kai pauses in his sulking. "You think?"

"Grab one for me, will you?"

Kai's lips twitch upwards. "Sure...thanks Lefty."

The older pirate ruffles his already messy hair. "Anytime kid."

At dinner, he sits in between Lefty and Yung, buffers so he doesn't have to look at Maru sitting on the other side of the table. He watches Nidhi tweak a tiny wooden cube, his brother Po watching in interest. Zedd is shuffling his cards, offering up a game to Ryu and Otaku, the latter too distracted by his papers to even pay attention. Zaheer munches on the meat and bread on his plate not saying a word, watching everything play out. He doesn't even look happy―but when does he ever?

Maru doesn't say much either, although he thanks Daw for the soup and the cook looks thrilled, if a tad unsure. None of them know quite what to make of him, a son Yung never knew he had.

Zaheer drains his tankard of beer towards the end of the meal and sets it down with the clank. "Put him on the chore rotation in the morning," he orders, and Otaku jots down a note.

There's no drinking or laughing that night; they go to bed without another word.

Except Kai can't sleep. He tosses and turns in bed for an hour, and then decides a glass of water will help. He's about to reach for the door handle when it turns and Yung cautiously opens it. It takes everything in Kai not to shrink back.

Yung's brows raise in mild alarm. "Did I startle you, kid?"

"No." Kai turns away, tucking his thumbs into his waistband and sitting back down on his bed. He rubs at his eyes, mostly so he won't have to look the man quietly closing his door, and feels Yung's eyes settle on him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" the first mate guesses.

Kai drops his hands. "I'm fine..." He forces his gaze upwards. "Are you okay?"

Yung chuckles and takes a seat beside him. "Good question." He reaches back and brushes tufts of Kai's hair off his forehead, and his green eyes close. These moments are when it's the easiest to pretend he's never had any other father. "Stunned, I suppose. Shocked, too. Mostly...I don't understand why she never told me."

Kai slowly opens his eyes. "Did you love her?"

"No. Almost makes it worse, doesn't it? No wonder Maru thinks I'm terrible." Yung retracts his hand, resting it on his own knee. His pants have a new tear that Imaru hasn't sewed up yet.

"You could never be terrible."

Yung half-smiles. "Glad you think so, kid."

The teen props himself up on his elbows. "So, what're you going to do?"

"Help him, hopefully. Try and be a father as best I can. My old man was good one, so I think I'll be alright, even if the situation is...unorthodox." Yung frowns slightly. "I really thought you were going to punch Maru in the face."

"I really wanted to," Kai quips, sounding sullen.

Yung's frown deepens. "Kai―"

But he's not in the mood for a lecture, least of all about this. He folds his arms over his chest, letting his back hit the bed, and it takes no work at all to conjure up a yawn. "Just let me sleep, Yung."

Yung squints, and then sighs. "Fine." He picks up on of the blankets that's fallen on the floor, a small heap at the foot of Kai's bed, and pulls it over the boy. "Good night, Kai." He extinguishes the lantern and Kai hears the door click as he shuts it.

Kai sighs into the darkness, because after all―when has Yung ever owed him anything?

* * *

It takes a week before Maru starts asking questions. The crew tells them their stories one by one, spreading out information―street rats and carpenters, Po and Nidhi; ex-thief and Fire Nation, Tyyo; son of a seamstress and raised in a flowershop, Imaru; educated and naturally nervous, Otaku; hell, Lefty could fill a whole novel of just half of his lifestory. Yung shares bits and pieces too, growing up in Gaoling, in his mother's house and then his father's ship, both of them gone around the time Maru had been conceived. Even Zaheer throws out a tidbit of growing up in Ba Sing Se, under the rule of the Earth Kingdom monarchy and his distaste for them.

Kai keeps his mouth shut and his head down. It's nothing he hasn't heard again and again over the past five years, and none of the crew expects him to tell his own story. They accepted and assumed a long time ago that there were things better left unsaid and never pushed, never pried. They know he grew up on the streets of the slums of Geishou, Omashu. That there was blood and a bad orphanage. They don't need to know anything else.

Still, there's one story he doesn't mind sharing, although he usually lets Yung tell it, because Yung will always say things like, _The best things are unexpected,_ or _Wouldn't have it any other way, or Never thought I'd take care of anyone, honestly,_ and sometimes, tucking Kai into his side, Yung will grin and say to their newest visitor that _The kid's the best thing that ever happened to me._

It's Yung's favourite story to tell, the day they met, and it's always a question, wordless or otherwise, that comes up. People want to know why a teenager is on a pirate ship a good few years younger than everyone else, and so skilled with a sword to boot.

Both teenagers have been avoiding each other and neither's been trying to hide it. Kai has a feeling Maru knows that he still really wants to punch him in the face.

Still, Maru has the nerve to lift his chin and ask, "So," he questions Yung, because they've been better at speaking, chatting― _laughing,_ even, once, "how'd you two meet?" He doesn't look at Kai, but he doesn't really need to.

Yung's eyes are fond as he glances over to where Kai's sitting. "He tried to take my eye out, actually. He was nine."

"I said I was sorry," Kai says tartly, yet the crew chuckles around him, and a smile tugs at his lips despite himself.

"Saw he had potential and brought him back on board, managed to convince Zaheer to let him stay. And aren't you glad you did, Captain?" Yung grins.

Zaheer doesn't scowl, so Kai counts it as a victory. "Shut up and drink your beer, Yung."

The crew laughs again, fading into a comfortable, drunken silence. Maru isn't stupid enough to ask about Kai's parents. Still, he casts him a furtive glance, and Kai stares back, green eyes bright in the darkness. Maybe now, Maru will understand. Maybe Yung will say something, the way he always does. But Maru blinks, looks away, and finishes his beer, and engages Yung in another conversation, something about trading between Republic City and the tip of the Gold Coast, and from the way he speaks it's clear he's had schooling.

Kai catches the pitying glance Nidhi throws his way, abruptly gets to his feet, and smashes his beer bottle on the Waterbender's railing.

"What the hell's wrong with you boy?" Zaheer demands, glaring at him and marching over, grabbing him roughly by the arm. Broken glass is littered on panels of the deck.

Kai jerks his arm out of the Captain's grip. "What isn't?" he snarls.

Zaheer's hands clench into fists. "Don't talk back to me―clean that up, right now, d'you hear me?"

Kai chucks the top half of the bottle into the ocean. "No."

Zaheer's eye twitches. " _No?_ "

He raises his chin higher. "No." For a split second, half of a heartbeat, he thinks Zaheer might hit him, and nearly flinches. If Zaheer notices it, it only shows in the way he takes a step back to compose himself.

"Go to your room. _Now_."

He knows better than to dare disobey again, but once he shuts the door that leads below decks behind him, he can hear the shouting pick up. "You need to control that damn boy―" Zaheer roars. "I thought you―"

"I can't _control_ him!" Yung splutters, and that's how Kai knows how worked up he is; he can count on one hand the number of times he's heard Yung shout, and only once directly at him. "He's a teenager, he's a boy! Not your weapon, Zaheer!"

The tightness in his chest is back, and Kai gulps down air, leaning against one wall of the hallway for support.

"He is _your_ responsibility, Yung! _Yours_! You knew that when you brought him onboard and that will never change!"

"I don't want it to―"

"Then figure your damn kid out, and get him back in line!"

Kai scurries down the hallway and to his small room before anyone can know he was listening in. For a moment, he considers pushing his rickety dresser up against the door, but dismisses it. It's stupid, and won't do anything anyway. He picks up a small statuette, a bison with six legs. The first present he'd ever gotten, given to him by Yung years ago. His eyes burn.

He won't cry. He can't cry―this is too stupid to cry over. He's just being stupid and―

And he's crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and he chokes something back. _Weapon. Replaced. Not his son._ He buries his splotchy face in his hands, his palms wet with tears as he wipes furiously at his eyes. He's awful and ugly and worthless, now. He has to earn his keep. He has to stay.

Goddammit, they're stranded in the middle of the ocean and he just wants to run.

He just wants to sleep.

* * *

Yung's quiet at breakfast, and all day, for the next few days. Maru isn't, talking more than ever. Wisely, none of the crew mentions what's happened, even if Kai can feel their eyes on him, feel Zaheer's glares burning into the back of his neck like the midday sun. He takes his frustration out on the dummies, too jittery to feel safe enough to spar with any of his actual crew. Yung's below decks, showing Maru something. Maybe some of Otaku's books? The navigator isn't up on deck either, for once, his table full of papers unoccupied.

"Kai?"

He turns and swings his sword along with him towards a hesitant looking Nukko, stopping the blow. " _What?_ " he growls, wiping sweat from his brow.

Nukko stands his ground, fiddling with his wolftail. "It's alright to be upset, Kai."

Kai turns away sharply and slices off the dummy's arm. He forces a bitter laugh. "Upset? Why would I be upset? That's stupid."

Nukko crosses his arms over his broad chest. "Believe it or not, I was a teenager once too."

"I _know._ You were sixteen when I met you, remember?"

The Water Tribesman pinches the bridge of his nose. "The point is, it might help to talk about how you're feeing. To Yung, or Maru, or maybe to any of us if you don't want to be so direct."

Kai frowns. "You'd listen?"

"Course I would."

He lowers his sword, pointing the tip into the deck and putting some of his weight on it. "I'll think about it," he says softly.

Nukko claps him on the shoulder. "Good. Now, give the dummies a break, why don't you? There's some laundry that needs to get washed. Lefty spilled beer all over his shirt."

Kai slips his sword into its loop on his belt. "Yeah, alright."

He's helping to scrub out the beer stain, ebbing away at the muted yellow, when Zaheer thumps him on the back of his head. "What're you think you're doing?"

Kai tries not to glare at him. "Chores?"

"Train once you're finished."

He bites back a smartass response, sighing under his breath. "Of course, Captain." Once Zaheer's gone, he eases up onto his knees, wiping his wet hands on his pants. "I'm gonna go get some clips to hang this up on the sails."

"They're not in the kitchen cupboard," Nukko tells him. "Zedd was messing with Ryu earlier so he put 'em in the first crate in the storage room―the big creaky one, y'know?―to trip him up."

Kai salutes him. "Got it. Be right back."

The storage room is a big space full of crates, but Kai finds what he's looking for easily enough, having spent hours in this room doing chores, or if he needed a place to hide and none of his usual places were working. He knows the layout of the room like the back of his hand, and it's typically empty except for when they're loading or unloading cargo, so he doesn't expect this time to be any different.

He definitely doesn't expect to find Maru slumped against one of the crates, his head in his hands.

Yung isn't there, neither is Otaku. What's Maru doing all the way down here by himself? Kai pockets the clips, turning them over in his fingers as he hesitantly walks forward. "What're you doing down here?"

Maru jumps up like a spring. "Could ask you the same thing," he snarls, his hair falling in front of his eyes, and it's all so utterly overkill Kai can't help but roll his own.

He holds up the clothes pin between his fingers, and Maru frowns. He doesn't want to think about how it's the first conversation they've had since he threatened to punch him in the face, and the first time they've been alone, period.

"Oh."

"So?" he presses.

"So what?"

"What're you doing down here?" Kai repeats.

Maru sweeps his bangs out of his eyes, only for them to fall back seconds later. "I...don't really know, actually."

Kai blinks, and then frowns. "Where's Yung?"

"Why d'you wanna know?"

"We're on a ship in the middle of nowhere―there's not that many places he could be." Kai crosses his arms over his chest. "He's my friend, and I care about him. Sue me."

"Captain said that you're Yung's responsibility," Maru says quietly, studying him. "That you're his kid."

Kai squares his shoulders. "It's only because I was little when I joined, that's all." He pockets the clip again, and then pauses. "And just for the record, I don't care that you are Yung's son―if you ever speak to him that way again, I _will_ punch you in the face."

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of you?" Maru splutters indignantly, rising to his full height, just a tad taller than Kai.

"You should be."

"Because you're Zaheer's _weapon_?" Maru sneers. "I've seen you practicing with the dummies, can't even fight with real people can you?"

"Meet me upstairs with a sword and you'll see how good I am," Kai challenges. "Or are you too much of a coward to actually face me?"

"Fine!"

Kai stomps up the stairs, throws the door open, and steps into the space usually reserved for sparring, drawing his sword out in one fluid motion. Maru hovers on the edge of the ring, and then pulls out the far clunkier sword Ryu had given him a week prior, his grip uneven and tight.

Kai smirks. This will be all too easy.

Maru makes the first move, lunging and putting too much weight on his right foot―rookie mistake Kai got corrected three years ago, and he easily sidesteps. Kai parries Maru's strike, and throws one of his own toward's the other boy's side that Maru only just manages to dodge. He's playing really, because if he wanted to end this fight he could so do in a matter of seconds, but it's nice to be better than him at something; even if it's not enough. Kai brings up his elbow and smashes it into Maru's nose, knocks him onto his back, and before he can do anything else, he's being yanked away from the sparring ring.

"What are you _doing_?" Yung hisses, and Kai's heart sinks. Lefty's helping Maru up from the ground, the boy wiping a trickle of blood from his nose. Kai hopes he broke it.

"Just some harmless sparring," Kai says tersely, stowing his sword away; he wrestles himself out of Yung's grip.

"Harmless?" Yung spits, his voice rising in volume. "You broke his nose! You could have seriously hurt him!"

Yung hardly ever shouts and not at him, never at him. A lump forms in Kai's throat, hurt flashing across his face, before it hardens and he smooths his features over. "He would've deserved it―and what about how he could have hurt me? Don't you care about that?"

It's been _Maru this_ and _Maru that_ and Kai hasn't spent a single moment with Yung since that first day almost two weeks ago. He's always showing Maru around, talking and laughing, sharing stories―and yes, Maru is his son, yes they have time to make up for―but Kai was his kid first. Doesn't that matter? Doesn't _he_ matter?

Yung pinches the brow of his nose, huffing in frustration. "Yes, of course I care I just―I expect better from you, Kai. You're nearly 15, you're not a child anymore, you need healthier ways to deal with your emotions instead of lashing out!"

"Like you even care! You've barely _looked_ at me since he showed up!" His eyes are stinging and Kai hates it. "But _he's_ your son, so why should I matter?! But he has his mother! He had _something_! Don't you get it?! You―" Kai swallows hard. "Forget it."

"Kai," Yung grabs his arm, his voice incredibly gentle. "Don't―"

Kai wrenches his arm out of his grip. "Just forget it, Yung."

His head is spinning; he's never shouted at Yung before. Shouted to, vented his feelings, but not like this. Never like this. Disgust coils in his stomach and he feels like he's going to be sick. His eyes are burning, and his legs pick up, and he realized he's running, running from the deck, down the stairs, and his first instinct is his room but it's still not far away. Where can you run on a ship in the middle of goddamn nowhere?

He holes up in the storage room and wipes his eyes.

Why does he always ruin everythingthat matters most to him?

* * *

Yung doesn't know what to do.

Kai's never been an easy kid, of course―and Yung never expected him to be, not since he laid eyes on him and took in the jutting ribs and sharp edges of a young boy with old eyes. But does it have to be so hard? Sometimes he can forget how reserved Kai is, how much and how easily he can bottle things up―or maybe he has been showing his emotions, and Yung's just been too distracted to see.

It's true that ever since Maru had come on the ship he hadn't been paying as much attention to Kai. But he had just found out he has a son, a son with no other family, a son he has 15 years to make up for. He figured Kai would be okay for a week or two, just until he could get everything settled.

Yung buried his fingers in his hair. He's only 33 with two teenagers and no mothers to be found.

He perks up, looking away from his empty tankard when Lefty sits down neck to him, even if he hates the knowing look in his eyes. "Unless you know where Kai is, I don't want to hear it, Akash."

He had checked Kai's room, but the boy's not there. At least being at sea means Yung knows Kai isn't going to run off like he had four years ago in Paradise, or anywhere else for that matter.

Lefty raises his brows. "You might not want to hear it," the older pirate says gruffly, "but you need to." He waves a large hand and Tyyo springs into the chair beside him, leg bouncing like always. How a 20 year old can still be as jittery as a child is beyond him, but Tyyo's energy is an advantage when it comes to pickpocketing―either way, Yung isn't entirely sure why Lefty's invited him to this conversation.

"You know I come from a _big_ family, right?" Tyyo says, his expression solemn. Families, siblings, something Yung and Lefty haven't had in a long time. Both are only children with a handful of cousins, maybe, both parents gone by the time they were 20, or 14 in Lefty's case.

"Six siblings?" Yung says. All of their names begin with a 'T' and they still live in the Fire Nation, but he can't tell them apart despite all of Tyyo's stories.

"Seven―but that's not the point," the thief continues quickly. "The point is, well...Don't ya know Yung? It's classic first child syndrome."

"Classic what now?"

"Kai's been your son in a lot of ways, right? A lot of kids, when a new sibling comes along, don't like it, because they think their parents won't love them the same way anymore, or that they're being replaced. And given that you and Maru share blood and Kai doesn't..."

It suddenly clicks, and Yung feels like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Oh."

Lefty leans back in his arm and crosses his arms over his chest. "Oh is right."

"So―" Yung fumbles for the right words. "So Kai thinks Maru's _replacing_ him?"

"He probably thinks Maru's an easier child," says Lefty quietly. "Think about it, Yung. You know Kai better than anyone. No one wanted to adopt 'im, his family's gone. You're the closest thing he's ever had to a proper parent. And―and he's been abandoned before, right?"

Yung nods. "Don't know who, though."

"So he's probably terrified of it happening again. He's spent more time alone than he has with us."

Yung's heart sinks. "Oh," he says again. Tears are pricking at his eyes. How could he have been so blind? He should have known something like this would happen, he should have nipped it in the butt before it became an issue. He should have sat Kai down and told him how much he loved him and how having Maru around wouldn't change that.

Now Maru's nursing a broken nose, Kai's hiding who knows where, dejected and alone, and never has Yung felt more unqualified to be a parent.

Yung swipes at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I'll make it right," he says, his face set with determination, and Lefty smiles slightly.

"I know you will. Lemme know if you need help, would you?" Lefty stretches his thick limbs, dragging Tyyo along with him. "Oh, and Yung―Tyyo here saw Kai head into the storage room an hour ago."

Yung makes a beeline for it. He manages to locate Kai crammed into the space between two crates, as though if he makes himself small enough he can just disappear completely. His fingers are tapping out a nervous pattern on his knee, and Yung knows he wants to run, his eyes rimmed with red.

As soon as he catches sight of Yung, Kai sobers and wipes at his face. It will never cease to amaze, and horrify him, how quickly Kai can act like everything's fine with startling accuracy.

"Hey kid." Yung sits down next to him, studying him.

Kai runs a hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?" he croaks.

"Checking on my boy." Yung lightly nudges Kai's knee with his own.

"Maru isn't here," Kai says, his eyes flashing.

Yung doesn't flinch. "Maru isn't who I'm talking about."

Kai sighs heavily. "You don't have to pretend, Yung."

"Pretend?"

Kai draws his knees up to his chest and circles his arms around his kneecaps, resting his chin on top. "I'm not your son. You have a son―a _real_ son. And you don't owe me anything."

"Kai―"

"And I still don't know why you wanted me around in the first place," Kai rushes on. "I'm just a stupid, broken angry worthless piece of shit and―"

" _Kai._ " Yung's voice turns stern, and the words catch in his throat. "Don't about yourself like that. I took you in because...because I saw boy who just needed a little help, and I knew he could be someone great."

Kai's brow furrows, as he stubbornly stares ahead. "I'm not―"

"You might not see it, but you are..." The first mate manages a tiny smile. "Kai, just because Maru's here doesn't mean I love you any less."

Kai stiffens. "T-that's not―I didn't―" A dull flush rises to his cheeks, and Yung just smiles, eyes shining with understanding.

"Maru may be blood family, but you're my family by _choice_ , kiddo. You're just as much my kid as he is, if not more. You can't choose your blood family, y'know."

Kai starts blinking rapidly, and Yung realizes with a shock that he's on the verge of tears. "I know," he says thickly, and swallows hard, and not for the first time Yung wonders what happened to him to create such heart-breaking understanding. "I-I'm sorry, for what I said and did― _I'm so sorry_ ―it's―it's just... Maru had his mother. You're all I've got. You know that, right? You're all I've got. I―I can't lose you too."

Yung reaches out, and Kai tucks himself into his side, his thin hands shaking. Yung rubs the boy's arm. "It's okay kiddo," he says quietly, gently. "Apology accepted. You're not gonna lose me. Promise. You're stuck with me."

Kai laughs weakly, resting his head on Yung's shoulder, even if he's a tad too tall for it now. "Good. I... Thank you, Yung."

Yung ruffles his hair. "Anytime, kiddo." Yung pushes himself up, and offers a hand to Kai, who takes it, and scratches the patch of hair on his chin. "Y'know...I'm not expecting you and Maru to ever like each other, or get along all that well. But if we could have a pact that there'd be no more fighting and you two would at least be civil, it'd be very nice."

Kai rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Oh, um...yeah. Sure. I mean―I'll try, at least."

Yung pulls him into one last hug. "Thanks, kid."

The teenager buries his face in his shoulder. "Least I can do," he mumbles, and tries to dry his eyes as discreetly as possible on Yung's shirt.

The next morning, he greets Maru with a cheery hello and a fresh ice pack for his broken nose.

* * *

In the two weeks it takes for Maru's nose to mend, things do improve. Or, at the very least, he and Kai aren't at each other's throats anymore. Maru, for the most part, ignores him, which suits Kai just fine. He may have promised Yung that he could try, but that doesn't mean he actually has to like the older boy.

Mostly they pass each other by, like ships in the night, alternating between spending time with Yung, and then with everyone else. Maru has chores; Kai has swordfighting, even if Zaheer still narrows his eyes at him. Somehow, it works.

And then comes Omashu.

Kai's never liked the city much, for obvious reasons: growing up in the slums of one of its poorer districts, Geishou, has left him with nothing more than a head full of hellish nightmares. Still, he can't hate it completely. It's a good trading port and he always has some leftover pocket money (which he then gives to the first street kids he sees) and it's the place Yung first found him, the single biggest break he's ever gotten.

The worst bit about the city is that Yung never lets him walk around by himself. Paranoid about the Triple Threat Triads, and Kai is sure they're still holding a grudge, especially once the higher-ups heard about what happened, or didn't happen, in Paradise, but things are different now. He's not a scared helpless little boy. He's a pirate, and a damn good one at that.

He, Yung, Maru and Pabu are walking by Kyoshi Avenue, Otaku leading the way and chatting excitedly about a new bookstore, when Kai does a double-take. He _knows_ that alleyway.

Yung notices when he falls out of step with him. "Kid?"

Kai doesn't look away from the thin strip in between two buildings. "Just... you're going to the bookstore, right? On the corner? I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Yung frowns. "I don't think that's―"

"Trust me, alright?"

He softens. "Alright."

Kai doesn't wait until they've walked away to duck into the alleyway, walking briskly through the narrow street, pushing past a woman with groceries, until he's reached his destination, a couple streets over. All the air leaves his lungs as he takes in the dirty brick walls that formed either side of this alleyway, and the big old rusting garbage bin is still there.

He had crouched behind it, five years ago, the knife strapped to his side clutched in his hand, as he laid eyes on Yung for the first time, and thought he would be an easy target.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kai has his knife out before he's even fully turned around, raised midway, before he sees it's only Maru, and his shoulders slump forward. He stows his knife away. "None of your business. Did Yung send you after me?"

Maru shakes his head. "Just curious, asshat."

Kai snorts. "Wow, thanks." He scrapes the stone street with the front of his scuffed shoe. "You like books?"

"Guess so." Maru shrugs. "You?"

"Don't know how to read."

"Oh."

Kai rubs the back of his neck, seeing the last of the purple bruise fading from the bridge of the other boy's nose. "Sorry for breaking your nose, by the way. I don't think I've apologized for it."

Maru blinks. "Your medic's really good... Sorry for calling you Zaheer's weapon."

Kai smiles faintly. "You're not entirely wrong, though. That's what he wants, I think. Doesn't want me on his ship unless he can use me."

Maru's gaze glides past him and focusses on the garbage bin. "Why did he let on you in the ship in the first place?"

"Yung stuck his neck out for me...and then just never gave up on me." A lump forms in his throat. "Yung found me here, y'know...In this alleyway. I was planning on robbing him. And then..." Kai takes a deep, shaky breath. "He's the closest thing to a parent I've ever had."

"I know," Maru says softly. "Why d'you think I was jealous of you?"

Kai's head snaps up to his. "Jealous?"

"You and Yung's relationship is so easy. You have years of history with him, and I have―after my mom died...I don't have anything." Maru's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard, blinking rapidly. "I may be his son...but he never wanted me, he never expected that―"

"Yung's always said the best things in life are unexpected." Kai lets himself relax, and sits on the ground, flicking away a piece of garbage with his finger. After a moment's hesitation, Maru sits next to him, cross-legged. "Trust me, Yung wants to be a good dad to you."

"He's already doing a pretty good job then," says Maru quietly.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Kai ventures.

Maru nods numbly. "Thanks..." He swallows hard again, and looks at Kai, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "Y'know... I've never had a brother."

Kai slowly connects the pieces. "Me neither." He places his hands on his knees and pushes himself up, and then offers a hand to Maru. "Wouldn't mind changing that, though."

Maru takes his hand, and they shared a grin. "Thanks, Kai."

He let go, still grinning. "Between the two of us, I think we'll turn Yung grey."

"Hopefully not too early. We should probably catch up with them."

Kai's grin turns sly. "Yeah... _should._ "

"You are not getting me into trouble!"

"Fine, fine." Kai holds his hands up, half-laughing. The alleyway suddenly feels so warm; it's a good place, and an even better place now. "Yet, anyway. I can't make any promises."

Maru already looks extremely resigned to his fate. "Fine. Now come on. I think there's a sweets shop next to the bookstore."

Kai quirks an eyebrow. "Race you?"

Maru laughs. "Oh, you're so on. This is gonna be payback about breaking my nose."

"We'll see about that."

The two boys take off, and for once Kai's running towards something, not away. It's the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Yung buys them candy. He's good enough to wait in line while they peruse the shelves for anything they might have missed, and Maru shows Kai some chocolate that was apparently really popular and absolutely delicious, made locally in the outskirts of Tong Gong. There's some magazines too, and Maru points out one that has the Governor of Republic City's family on it. Kai recognizes the daughter, Jinora Gyatso, by the curl of her hair. She's pretty.

"Seems like a good match for you," Maru crows, and Kai shoves him away, trying not to blush or smile too much.

"Shut up Maru," he fights down his blush. "As if."

They bring up one of the Tong Gong chocolate bars towards the counter while Yung is waiting in line, placing them down on top of the small pile before going back to look at the gossip magazines for Lefty and Appa and Imaru.

"That's quite a lot of candy," the shop lady remarks, smiling as she counts up how much Yung owes. "For your kids?" she guesses.

Yung tucks his thumbs into his pockets and grins. "Two teenage sons."

And if Kai tears up a little, if his smile turns a little brighter, and if Maru notices with a mirrored look on his face, nobody else needs to know.


End file.
